Future
by Kosue1501
Summary: Sequal to 'The Boy of Her Dreams' Gaara and Sakura are married and have kids, the others are the same, see how there lives are now-a-days but little do they know someone is around the corner ready to get his revenge. Sakura/Gaara
1. Starting With A Suprise

_**

* * *

**_

Future

Sakura was on her way home from work. It has been eighteen years since there last festival and a lot has changed. After Sakura and Gaara got married, they had two girls. The first one is Zoey, a 15 years old with long dark red hair and her mothers eyes who was always being a bully at school. Sakura and Gaara always wondered how she got that but she did hang out with her Aunt Temari a little to much when she was babysat. There other Daughter was Kura, 13 years old and had long pink hair and her fathers eyes and wasn't to much like Sakura. Sakura and Gaara live in a nice house and ever since they got married have lived there. Sakura worked at a law firm and Gaara was the one who stayed home.

Temari and Shikamaru surprisingly got married a little while after. There oldest was Shikayo a 16 year old boy who looked just like Shikamaru and was always pulling pranks and loved his mom. Yuki, there 13 year old daughter was lazy and always called life troublesome or when told to do something said it was a drag. She of course loved hanging with her dad. They had moved in down the street and always went on double dinner dates with Sakura and Gaara.

Tenten and Neji was the next to get married and had three kids. The Twins were two 15 year old boys named Hikaru and Masaki who were like there dad and loved annoying there 14 year old sister Tea who was like Tenten, but unlike her mom she had her two buns but had some hair hanging out of it that went down to the middle of her sides and she had her fathers eyes. They had moved into a house a mile away because Tenten loved hanging with Temari and they had found out that Shikayo had a little crush on Tea.

Naruto and Hinata got married and had twins also. Namito and Minato, naruto had to name one after his dad, who were 15 and Namito had a crush on Kura and she had a crush on him. Minato loved joking about it. They may have looked alike but Namito had his mothers eyes and Minato had naruto bright blue eyes. There younger sister was 14 year old Hitomi, she was so much like Hinata but more outgoing and for who knows what reason had a crush on Neo. They lived two blocks away and hung out with everyone else when it was possible.

Ino and Kiba married and had two kids. The first was a 14 year old boy named Neo who was like Kiba with his mothers eyes and had a little dog named Mizi and his 13 year old sister was InoYana who had a little kitsune named Miki. They lived a few miles away but they still hung out a lot.

They all actually lived near the old school so they were able to stay in contact with old friends like Sasuke, Kakashi, Obito and others. Years back Sasuke married a girl named Nora and had two kids but she passed away three years after giving birth to Zezo. Sasuke oldest was Shimaru who was 16 and had short black ruffled hair and was always getting in trouble. Luckily Zezo was a 15 year old boy who was like his dad and always hung out with Kura, Namito, Minato and Hitomi. Sasuke lived right by the school and was a teacher there. He taught English and was in charge of detention.

Sakura wore her suit as usual and got out of her car and went in the house and ran upstairs as Gaara and Zoey brought some boxes up from the basement. Gaara, had his usual black outfit on.

"Kura-chan you could at least help out a little." Zoey snapped waking Kura up. Zoey had on her black tank top with black pants and a belt. Kura had her long dark pink dress on with her matching headband.

"Sorry I wasn't listening, did you say something Ugly?" Kura smirked.

"Be nice to your sister Kura." Gaara said going upstairs.

"Not my fault she almost gave me a heart attack with her scary face." Kura said before being chased out the front door and down the street by Zoey.

"Sakura are you okay?" Gaara said knocking on the door.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine." She said with a nervous voice.

"Your not usually home at this time, what's wrong?" Gaara asked. Sakura opened the door with a big grin on her face.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

"that's good." Gaara put his arms around Sakura's waist and kissed her, She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"Gaara!" Shikamaru yelled from downstairs making them pull apart and sign, knowing what the problem was.

"What now?" Gaara said as they walked down stairs. Shikamaru had his usual black pants, black top and green vest on with Shikayo who too had the same thing on.

"I believe these two belong to you." Shikamaru said as he had Kura and Shikayo had Zoey.

"Yes they do." Gaara said in a dreaded tone.

"Oh hey Sakura, why are you home so early?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Kura and Zoey looked at her and both of there mouths were open and Shikayo looked shocked.

"Congratulations. But I'm you should worry about Ino who is going to give you the big bone crushing hug." Shikamaru said.

"True." Sakura laughed.

"Come on Shikayo, we have to get home before Yuki does something I'll regret." Shikamaru said.

"Ugly Witch." Kura mocked as she ran upstairs trying to get away from Zoey, who followed. Shikamaru and Shikayo waved and left.

"Well I better get these thing put away while I still have a chance." Gaara said.

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me something?" sakura said.

"Well you see…" Gaara started as he turned around. "Your not the only one who is pregnant, so don't tell anyone else. Someone isn't ready yet." Gaara said going into the kitchen to get the boxes.

"Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!" Sakura said jumping on Gaara's back almost making him fall over.

"Do you mind." Gaara chuckled.

"Sorry, Tell Me!" Sakura said getting off.

"No can do sakura." He said.

"When you promise to keep a secret you really keep a secret." Sakura said smiling. "Naruto always shouts something out, sometimes on purpose." Sakura said.

"Yeah like the time he shouted out that Sasuke turn gay." Gaara said picking up a box.

"Who cares if he's gay, although it was funny that naruto laughed so hard Orochimaru took the chance to scare him and almost gave him a Heart Attack. Literally." Sakura sighed.

"That man can Scare anyone." Gaara told her as he passed.

* * *

Temari was driving her motorcycle back home, she wore her regular jeans with her black top and a vest she wore at the was going way beyond the speed limit, but not without stopping by Tenten's street to see if she was home. Stopping by the house she saw Tea and Hikaru arguing in the front yard soaked, signally Neji and Tenten were out. Tea had a pink top similar to her mother when she was younger and baggy pants. You could always tell which twin was which because Hikaru always wore gloves with a chain belt with his white outfit and Masaki only wore a regular belt.

"Where are your parents?" Temari asked as she stopped in front of them.

"mom went to pick up Dad at the Hair salon." Tea said. Neji work as Sasuke's co-owner of the 'Fabulous Hair Salon' and Tenten worked at lee's Dojo, which was becoming very popular.

"Well tell your mom I stopped by." Temari said.

"Okey Dokey." Hikaru said making Tea look at him shaking her head. "What?"

Temari started to drive off and turned around the black and as she got to her street saw Shikamaru and Shikayo walking down the block.

"Hey guys." Temari said as she parked her Motorcycle in the driveway. "Hi Shikapoo." She said in a cheerful voice hugging Shikamaru.

"I told you not to call me that in public." Shikamaru said in a dreaded tone as Shikayo tried holding back a laugh making his father glare at him.

"Where is Yuki?" Temari asked.

"She is in the house." Shikamaru said as they walked in. "So why are you home early?"

"He asks again." Shikayo said walking upstairs.

"Since Rin heard, she let me off early and what did Shikayo mean by that?" Temari asked.

"Sakura came home early today." Shikamaru said. "Same as you."

"Ohh I get it." Temari said with a big smile before going right back out the door and running to Sakura and Gaara's.

* * *

"Hey, Neji watch it. Don't mess up my hair!"

"Sorry Ino, but if you would stop yelling at me maybe I wouldn't have a problem cutting it." Neji said cutting the last bit at the bottom of Ino's Hair. Her hair was long but she usually had an inch or so taken off every once and a while. Her hair was down to her lower back and now-a-days had it in the same style as her stylist, Neji and she also had on a long purple dress with matching heels. Neji had a white long sleeve top and black baggy pants.

"Hey Neji, you can close up right?" Sasuke said coming from the back. He had a blue tank with a sleeveless jacket on and ever since the festival he had kept his hair straitened.

"Sure man, why do you ask?" Neji asked.

"I have to leave early." Sasuke replied.

"Oiii dad, you ready yet? Naruto will be waiting I cant take listening to Minato and Namito. I cant tell the difference between the two when Namito wears his colored contacts for fun." Zezo said coming through the front door. He always imitated his dad by wearing the same thing. "It's annoying."

"give me a minute." Sasuke said. Zezo walked out to the car mumbling about twin idiots.

"See ya Neji. Bye Ino." Sasuke said leaving.

"Bye Bye." Ino called.

"Later." Neji said finishing Ino's hair.

"Finaly." Ino mumbled.

"Heard that. So where are you and Kiba going tonight anyway?" Neji asked putting his things away.

"The new restaurant, Ryuuguu ." Ino said getting up.

"Isn't that Deidara's new restaurant?" Neji asked.

"yeah, we thought stopping by with the kids would be a nice. Plus Kiba wants to see if can get a job there." Ino said rolling her eyes and grabbing her things. "got to go bye." Ino said rushing out before Neji could reply. Neji went outside and locked the doors as Tenten showed up and had Misako in the back.

"Hey Neji, guess where I found this one." Tenten said looking back at Misako with an angry look.

"Don't tell me, at the police station." Neji replied going over into the passenger seat.

"Yes, Obito found him about to cause trouble again." She said as she pulled away. She had her black leather pants and a black top with a leather jacket along with it. Her hair had grown a lot and now her hair was going down her side similar to Tea. (**a/n: its kind like Sailor Moons but shorter**)

"Why do we have to have the most troubled kids?" Neji said.

"At least they aren't the Uzumaki twins." Tenten said.

"true." Neji chuckled.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were at home fixing up a few things that Namito and Minato have destroyed. Last time they were left alone a few years back they flooded the house with Hikaru and Zoey. Zoey of course was actually able to pull of the 'They are framing me' cry. Now Gaara and Sakura know not to trust the girl anymore. Naruto had an orange top and orange pants and just like in the past you can always tell when he was coming from a mile away. Hinata wore a blue top with butterflies on the right side and dark blue jeans with her hair put up in a ponytail for now. She always put her hair up in a ponytail when she clean cause now her hair was almost as long as Ino's.

"Last time I am telling you naruto, do not leave them alone without Hitomi. She is capable of handling them." Hinata said.

"Yeah that's only because she hangs with you too much." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"So when is Sasuke dropping the boys off anyway?" Hinata asked going in the kitchen to get the mop and bucket.

"Soon, he said after he drops them off he's gonna go get Shimaru and go home. Now how does a beauty Salon wear you out?" Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto-kun, be nice to him." Hinata said moping up water.

"Oh Hinata my parents are coming over, did I tell you already?" Naruto said wiping the tables off from the water.

"Oh Minato and Kushina are coming, that's great." Hinata said. She always liked Naruto's parents, They were always nice and she actually saw why Kakashi said Naruto and Minato were alike, except for there smarts. Naruto just wasn't bright at all.

"Hey Naru..What Happen here?!" Sasuke shouted as he walked in.

"You two!" Hinata shouted as Minato and Namito walked in. both twins wore the same outfit as naruto when he was younger but the only thing was Namito was wearing his blue colored contacts so it was hard to tell which was which but somehow Hinata always knew.

"**Were going to our rooms! You don't have to tell us!"**They both screamed before running upstairs before there mother yelled even more, Hinata was really scary when she was mad.

"**Your fault Namito." **Minato said walking in the room and going to the top bunk. There room was dark orange with a black border around the top and had there buck beds with cloths coming out of the closet. They had there video games out with there TV.

"Shut up. it was your idea." Namito retorted.

"**Yeah right." **Minato said.

"Moms mad at us because of you." Namito said laying down and kicking the top.

**"Stop it. Your fault." **Minato said turning over as if he was going to sleep.

* * *

Kosue: just so you know im going to show you a lil thing so you know when each set of twins is speaking..

Namito - under line

**Minato - bold**

**both uzumaki twin - bold underline**

_Masaki - italic_

_Hikaru - underline italic_

_**both hyuuga twins - italic bold**_

you might wanna memorize it a bit so you dont get confuse later..lol


	2. Late Night Madness

_**Future**_

It was a long day for everyone. After Gaara went through all the boxes and found old pics of them during school and when the kids were born, he went to check on Sakura. She fell asleep on the couch laying with Kura on top of her, an old habit, and Zoey was in a corner talking to The Uzumaki Twins, obviously with the loud noise.

"Zoey off the phone, time for bed." He told her.

"It's my phone, I pay the bill every month. Leave me alone." She said darkly.

"Off the phone now or your grounded and I will have Sasuke baby-sit again." Gaara said with a smirk.

"No, last time he made me do all the chores while Kura laughed. Plus he made me clean the bathroom and the attic. Both him and Kura made me think it was haunted and taped it, showing it to everyone at school." she complained.

"well then go to bed." Gaara said crossing his arms.

"fine. Gotta go you two. Talk to you when I get a chance." She said in a sad tone. She hung up at went past Gaara, giving him an _'I hate you' _look as she past, and went up the stairs to her room. Gaara shook Kura and she went up to bed too.

"what was all that about?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing. You know how things go." He said sitting down after she sat up.

"Why do you two always have to fight like that?" Sakura sighed.

"She just doesn't want to listen to me." Gaara said.

"well I think we should go to bed now." Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think so." Gaara smirked. "I found something in the boxes we haven't seen in a really long time." Sakura gave Gaara a curious look. He took out some rolled up papers and gave them to sakura. After she opened them, she tried not to laugh.

"We still have these after all this time. I thought I accidentally through them out or something." Sakura said looking at the draws she drew back when she first had Art with Anko so many years ago. They all were in good condition and hadn't been torn or even folded badly.

"No I took them just in case." Gaara said getting up and walking to the stairs.

"Well I'm glad there fine. Maybe I can get them laminated and give the others there pictures." Sakura said following Gaara up to there room. After they entered there room, Sakura put her old drawings in a folder she took from her side table and kept them safe. She got in bad and cuddled next to Gaara, who held her as she feel asleep fast.

* * *

"What a drag, bed time already." Yuki whined.

"Oh grow up." Shikayo told her kicking the top bunk.

"I cant wait to move and get my own room. It's so troublesome being with you all my life." Yuki mumbled.

"I heard that." Shikayo said sounding offended.

"Go to sleep." Temari banged on the door.

"Yes Mom." Both siblings said in union.

"I swear they cause so much trouble." Temari said walking back into her room. She had only wore a light tan robe over her black silk lingerie.

"Well you cant expect them to get along when they can never have there own privacy." Shikamaru said covering his face with the blanket.

"You always say that." Temari said in a complaining tone.

"Well its true isn't it?" He said.

"shut up." Temari said not wanting to admit defeat. She got in bed and turned off the lights.

"Shikayo stop kicking the damn bed." Yuki said getting down and hitting him in the head.

"Ow, well if you'd stop saying 'What a drag' or 'Troublesome' then maybe I would." He said trying to kick her from his bed. "I don't see how mom can put up with dad saying that all the time."

"It must really be love then." Yuki said covering up.

"I hate this. I'm sleeping down stairs." Shikayo took his blanket and pillow and went to the living room and pulled out the couch bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"I cant take this!" InoYana shouted going out of her room. She went to her parents room and banged on the door. "If you two are going to do it, try to at least be a bit quieter!!" She yelled. She then stomped of back to her room, slammed the door and went back to bed.

"maybe we should be quieter." Kiba said on top of Ino.

"Yeah but that's just hard to do." Ino whined.

"Well think of how you would feel if you heard your parents going at it." Kiba said.

"Yesh, good point. Maybe you should tone it down a little." Ino told him.

"excuse me, you're the one moaning loudly." He said getting off a little.

"well if you weren't so wild it would be fine." she said. They looked at each other for a second and shrugged going back to there previous activities.

"Kill Me!" Neo shouted from his room.

* * *

"Ha ha I win." Tenten said showing her hand with a flush.

_"Damn mom, how did you beat me." Masaki said._

_"_I'm cool that way." she said.

"Hold on now." Neji said. He showed his hand with a full house.

_"To bad dad."_ Hikaru took the chips with four of a kind.

"ha-ha you suck." Tea said watching them play poker.

"Okay who is in the lead?" Tenten asked.

"So far Hikaru, Dad, Mom and last Masaki." Tea said.

_"Damn it, I'm always last." Masaki said._

"Don't worry we still have an hour of play left. You have a chance of winning." Tenten said with sarcasm as the last part.

_"Can it mom." Masaki said._

" Its midnight so lets do this fast if he wants to win." Neji said with a smirk. Masaki hit him playfully.

_"You guys are mean." Masaki said._

_"Well you cant beat me so why try?"_ Hikaru smiled proudly.

_"hows about I give you a black eye?" Masaki said._

"Lets do this." Tenten said passing out the cards.

* * *

"Well Naruto, you do need to try and be a bit more aware of your surroundings when you walk." Minato said. Naruto and Minato both were wearing black shirts with an orange jacket and orange pants.

"come on pops. It's not my fault I hit the wall." Naruto said holding his bleeding nose up.

"Your right, it jumped in front of you." Kushina giggled. She was wearing tan pants and a tan tank top with her long red hair down with a matching beret holding up her bangs.

"Thanks ma." Naruto said sarcastically.

"**Shhh." **they heard from the stairs.

"Go to sleep Minato, Namito." Hinata said walking out of the kitchen with a wet rag. They heard foots steps up back up very quickly. Hinata wore a black pants and a blue top with her hair up in pigtails. **(a/n: I saw a pic of her like that and thought it was cute.)**

"So why again did you hit the wall?" Minato teased.

"I did see it ok." Naruto said as Hinata gave him the rag.

"well do try and be more careful Naruto-kun." Kushina said with her hands on her hips.

"By the way, Does anyone know where Hitomi went?" Minato said.

"I told her to go out to get some bread, sugar and milk." Hinata said.

"You sure its okay to let a young girl out to get those things by herself?" Kushina asked.

"It's fine. If something happens she'll kick there asses." Hinata smiled.

"Well she did train with Lee, her aunt Tenten and Sakura-chan a lot so I guess its fine." Naruto said rubbing his nose a bit after cleaning up.

"I hate perverts." Hitomi shouted from outside. She came stomping in and putting the things in the kitchen and started going to her room.

"What happen?" Kushina asked.

"Some idiot hit on me when I was coming home and I kicked his ass when he tried to touch my breast." She shouted and went up the stairs.

"Told you she would be fine." Hinata smiled. Minato and Naruto just had blank looks and Kushina rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

"Kakashi-sempai!" Yamato shouted in the police station.

"What happen?" He asked.

"Some people escaped from the cells. We don't know how but there out there." He said out of breathe. Obito went flying past them to check what happen.

"What's going on out here?" Fugaku asked.

"The dangerous ones we just caught are gone, and Itachi must have gone with them!:" obito shouted.

"He has been in and out of jail so many times. This time we were suppose to send him to a prison but it seems like he was working on a way out." Fugaku said with an angry face.

"we have to find him before he kills another person." Yamato said.

"by the pattern.."Kakashi started. He suddenly reaslized something. "Fugaku you need to worn Sasuke about his friends!" Kakashi shouted.**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Kosue: well thats that chapter. We usualy run out of bread, sugar and milk quickly so thats why i put it in there. also Gaara and Zoeys relastionship is similar to mine and my stepdads, we dont get along that well but sometimes we do. i also thought Sasuke should get along with Sakura's daughters a bit, except the little attic inccident but still its funny. **

**i also have a new poll and the myspace results and these poll results determine who goes where in the video im making for youtube. so go and vote..the poll will close on 1/25/09 so you do have some time.**

**i have been busy with my new story Unwanted Company and updating Sailor Moon: Naruto Style so i forgot about this one but since im in the writing mood lately it will updat rather quickly. after we move of course i wont have internet for a while so i will write it out and update after we are settled..anyway thanks for reading.**


	3. Warning? Gay? MADARA? OH NO!

_**Future**_

"Can somebody please get the kami damn door!" Sasuke yelled from his room hoping Shimaru or Zezo would get it, but obviously not. "I have to do everything myself." He got out of bed and tied his robe as he went down stairs and opened the door.

"Sasuke, what took you so long?" Kakashi asked making Sasuke's eye twitch.

"Its called sleeping at 5am in the morning." he said.

"well I have a warning for you to pass on." Kakashi said seriously making Sasuke serious. When Kakashi is serious and doesn't joke around you know something's up.

"what is it?"

"Your brother was suppose to go to prison today but last night him along with other criminals escaped. He has been going back and forth between jail and freedom but you know how your fathers has been fed up with him for a long time." Kakashi started. Sasuke let him in and they sat on the couch.

"continue."

"he must have been planning on it and I have been watching who he has attacked. He has killed someone before that's why he was going to prison." Kakashi said making Sasuke look confused.

"I told my dad to let me know what happens but apparently he thinks I should be left out of it." Sasuke said a little angry.

"yes well you see, I think he might be going after your friends and even you, for what happen back in school. He might even go after the kids." Kakashi explained. "I told your dad to tell you but he sent me instead."

"I have to let the others know. First I have to call Sakura and Gaara, he would want them dead first." Sasuke said as they both got up. Kakashi waved goodbye and quickly left.

"and please actually wear something to bed." Kakashi said as he closed the door behind him.

"who the hell wakes up at 5am!?" Shimaru yelled coming downstairs in a short sleeve shirt and pants.

"don't you ever change into your bedtime cloths?" Sasuke asked.

"hell no. to much work. Besides I might need to get up early to go see a few friends." Shimaru said.

"10:30 is not early and noon is not suppose to be up and at em time either. If you didn't go to bed late then maybe getting you up for school would be easier." Sasuke said.

"Hn." Shimaru went back upstairs to go to sleep.

"great I have to do everything myself. I hate my life sometimes." Sasuke said as he went upstairs to call his friends. He dialed Gaara's cell cause he didn't want to wake everyone else, besides he is usually up early.

"Hey Gaara." Sasuke started. "I need you to tell the others to meet me at the ramen shop for lunch. Theres something I need to tell you all."

'What is going on?' Gaara asked.

"just get the others and I'll tell you then. I have some other friends I need to call." Sasuke smirked.

'fine.' Gaara sighed. They both hung up and Sasuke made a few more calls before going back to bed. He was happy it was a weekend when he has to deal with all the crap that's going on.

* * *

Later on Minato and Kushina were babysitting while Naruto and Hinata left for whatever reason they were called. Ino and Kiba could trust there kids alone, along with Tea and the Hyuuga twins, but Shikayo and Yuki were taken to Kankuro's for a while so they wouldn't fight. Kura and Zoey had to go with Gaara and Sakura because no one could handle them.

Gaara, Sakura, Kura, and Zoey walked into a ramen shop and saw a table with all there friends. They even saw Sasori, Zabuza, Haku, Deidara and Lee, but what surprised them the most was when they saw Sai. They walked over as Kura and Zoey got there own separate table.

"What's Sai doing here?" Sakura asked as she and Gaara sat down. On there side it went, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru. On The Other side starting at the same place was Sai, Zabuza, Haku, Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, Ino, and then Kiba.

"He and I have been friends for a long time. He is the only one who is actually out of jail and has stayed out." Sasuke said. "Unlike Itachi." When he said that everyone looked at him for the way he said it.

"Kakashi came to my house and said that Itachi was suppose to be going to prison today. He ended up going in and out of jail but the worst part of it is he has actually murdered someone. Which means he might be coming after us and even the kids." he said as he looked over at Kura and Zoey arguing.

"I think that Suigetsu has already been put in prison like Kisame." Zabuza said.

"Yeah, they did a lot of bad things and the worst was when they murdered that pregnant women." Haku said with his eyes closed.

"it seems that Sai really is the only good one." Sakura said.

"Thank you for understanding, Ugly bitch." Sai said with a fake smile.

"What did you call me!?" She shouted with her hands on the table ready to attack him, that is if Gaara and Temari weren't holding her back.

"So that's where Zoey gets her temper." Kura said loud enough for them to hear.

"Shut up ya little.."

"knock it off you two." Gaara said as he and Temari put Sakura in her seat.

"I do know one thing though. Kin, Karin, Kabuto are still around somewhere. They were let go and I never saw them since. Zaku and Dosu died while they were in jail." Sai told them.

"Well we have to do something to make sure he doesn't come after us." Sakura said.

"You can trust me to look after the kids at school." Sasuke said.

"Well I have to go now so I'll see you all later maybe." Sai said leaving.

"Anyway, I kinda have something to tell everyone now that were all together." Sakura said with a smile. Shikamaru nodded to Kiba to try and keep Ino from killing sakura with a hug.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Luckily Kiba had already gotten Ino.

"Oh My Gosh No Way!" Ino yelled, she actually got away from Kiba and jumped over the table to hug her, knocking a few things off the table as well.

"I got to get going. Congrats by the way." Sasuke said getting up and leaving.

"How rude is that?" Naruto mumbled to himself as everyone congratulate Sakura and Gaara. A few minutes later Naruto got out of his seat to tell Sasuke what an ass he was being but after he exited the place he did see him. He was confused and he walked around but when he looked in the alley, Sasuke and Sai were making out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed running back into the Ramen place making everyone look at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke, Sai, Alley, Making Out!" Naruto managed to say. All there mouths dropped.

"He really is gay." Tenten said.

"You have to be kidding." Sakura said.

"I think I'm scared for life." Naruto said with his head down. "That's just not right man." He said.

"Okay then." Gaara said looking at Naruto.

* * *

Itachi walked down a messed up looking street with all kinds of abandoned or burnt done houses. Everything was all torn up and windows in houses and some people further away arguing. He turn to a house that was in better condition then any but had its windows boarded up and had dents in the sides of the house, It itself looked abandoned in a way. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" A voice yelled from inside.

"I need to talk to you." Itachi answered.

"Oh Itachi, its you." A man said opening the door. He had long black hair and wore black pants with black jacket.

"Long time no see Uncle Madara." Itachi said.

"Come in." Madara said. The place was very decent inside, they walked into a dinning room and turn right to the living room. There was a small kitchen on the left and stairs leading to the bedrooms. "So what do you want?"

"I just got out of jail."

"You mean ran out before gong to prison. Your dad has it all over the news." Madara said turning on the TV.

_'**We have a very important warning for everyone, Uchiha Itachi was suppose to be going to prison for murdering a man and his wife at a hold up but he had escaped with others and they are all very dangerous. Uchiha Fugaku, chief of Police, has said his son is not part of the family when years ago he tried to frame his brother for a shooting at there old school. He is a dangerous man and if you see him call the athorities immediately.'** _

The reporter lady said.

"I don't see why I shouldn't turn you in." Madara smirked.

"Because you are wanted as well for killing my mom." Itachi said still looking at the TV.

"Oh right." Madara barley said with an angry tone.

"Any how seeing as we are both criminals why don't you help me?" Itachi asked.

"Really now. Who are you planning to kill?" Madara smirked again looking at Itachi.

"My brother and his little friends." Itachi said glancing toward Madara's direction.

"So if I help you will you help me?" Madara chuckled.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Who else? Kill my other brother." Madara said. "That bastard is the reason I became a criminal, its his fault I killed Izuna by accident." Madara seemed a bit angry but tried not to show it.

"hmmm I guess it would be fair. We are both killing our own family, people will think were crazy." Itachi smirked.

"we are." Madara said darkly.

* * *

_**Kosue: alrighty then. i cant get the results from my myspace poll because of ur slow internet after it got cut off the first time so yeah..my poll on the pro will be stayin a long time so everyone can vote whenever.**_


	4. Shot and the First Warning

_**Future**_

It was Wednesday and it has been over 2 weeks since Sasuke told everyone the news. There has been no sign of Itachi nor any information on where he could be. Sasuke contacted Fugaku a few times but nothing yet. They would just have to stay on guard for a little while longer as Fugaku said.

Sasuke was walking into his class after school and to no surprise the Uzumaki twins were in detention. Besides them there was only Zoey and Zezo. Sasuke hated the fact that his son was always in detention.

"I'm not going to ask why every student in the school is good except the ones who are my friends children. Including my own son." Sasuke whined.

"No you said it was Zoey's fault that that happened." Minato said.

"No I said it was Zoey and Kura's fault." Namito corrected.

"Then how come Kura is gone?" Zoey said in an annoyed tone.

"Because she played that innocent part and got away from Gai." Zezo said. All of them were ignoring Sasuke.

"So if Ku…"Before Minato could finish a ruler was slammed on the teachers desk.

"Stop ignoring me it gets annoying!" Sasuke shouted. "Your all luck I have to get to an emergency at my real job."

"So your saying being a teach isn't a real job." Namito said pointing out the obvious.

"Shut up lets go." Sasuke said walking out of the room.

They got in the car and Sasuke drove to the Salon. Neji was waiting by his car, which meant Tenten stayed howm today, so Sasuke could take over while he took his nephews to hell. Zoey stayed with Sasuke only because she wanted Gaara to be cooled down before she had to face him at home. Zezo knew he wouldn't get into to much trouble.

Hours past as Zezo and Zoey watched people come in and out of the place. Some had to be fixed up for weddings, others for horrible emergencies and some were treating themselves to a good day. Zoey played games on her phone while Zezo counted the tile on the ground for the hundredth, he had nothing to do. The two last workers had gone while Neji and Sasuke fixed the place up and got ready to leave.

"Zoey, Zezo go and wait for me outside." Sasuke said. Zoey went out but Zezo stayed.

"One question…How in the world are you gay?" Zezo said. Both he and Neji tried not to laugh and Sasuke's eye twitched. He was about to try and choke Zezo until a gun shot was heard outside with Zoey's scream. All of them ran out quickly and saw no one but Zoey bleeding on the ground. She had been shot in the chest but still alive. Sasuke looked around quickly but no one was there.

"Neji put Zoey in the car, were going to the hospital now. Zezo, Get in the front now." Both did as told and Neji stayed in the back trying to keep Zoey from bleeding while Zezo started to panic with Sasuke in the front, who was calm.

"uhhh Zoey just got a weird text message." Neji said with the phone. Zezo grabbed it and read it.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked as he started to speed up.

"This is one but more will come. We are after you and your little crew. You messed up, so try and get you backup. remember my vow, Good bye for now." Zezo told him.

"Remember my vow? I know only one person who would talk like that and would be out to get us. Itachi." Sasuke said pissed.

* * *

Sakura woke up from her nap and went downstairs were Gaara and Kura were playing blackjack. Sakura sighed. She had a gambling phase because of Tsunade after a while and had Gaara play all the time so now he had to be in the phase. Now he is teaching Kura to play and sakura knew that would not be good.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's 8:23 and Sasuke hasn't come by to drop Zoey off." Gaara said with annoyance in his voice.

"She was in detention but the others are ok but then again when I talked to Masaki a few minutes ago he said that Neji wasn't home yet." Kura said.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Haven't heard from him." Gaara said with an aggravated sigh. "Zoey's phone is also tur…" Sakura's cell then rang on the kitchen counter. Sakura got it and it was Neji calling.

"Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…we need you too..I got it hold on. You need to come to the hospital." Neji said out of breathe. You could hear Sasuke in the background trying not to yell at Neji.

"Why what's wrong?" Sakura said in a deep angry tone.

"Zoey was shot and she's here now."

"Nani?!" Sakura shouted with a shaking tone.

"We have to get back in the hospital in case the doctor has more news but all we know is the bullet wound was that bad and they were able to get it easily but she is still unconscious." Neji said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kura asked worried. Gaara kept looking at Sakura waiting for her answer.

"Zoey was shot. Sasuke and Neji took her to the hospital." Sakura cried.

Sakura and Gaara got a few things and was already at there car. Kura was taken to Temari and Shikamaru's, even though only Yuki and Shikayo were there, so when they got back they could know what was happening. Kura also called Masaki to let him know what was going on. Within the next 10 minuets everyone should know what happen.

* * *

**Kosue: sorry it was kind of short.. anyway So far i have 1 vote for a sasodei fic..in a while i will choose which yaoi pairing out of **

**SasoDei**

**Naru/Sasu**

**or ItaDei**

**and it's up to my readers which pairing i will use...so tell me which you'd like..^_^**


	5. Info Form The Last Place You'd Think Of

**_Future_**

Sakura ran into the hospital and before she knew it she had asked the receptionist where Zoey's room was. A long while after Gaara had made it to the room. Sakura had left him way behind. Sasuke was in a hallway with Neji and Zezo was sitting against the way.

"Sasuke, Neji." Sakura said out of breathe.

"Sakura you shouldn't have run all the way up here…" Sasuke was cut off.

"I don't care. How is Zoey?" She asked so worried.

"She'll be fine. The bullet didn't go in to deep so it did take long to get out but she does need a lot of rest with peace and quite so you shouldn't let her be around noise." Neji told her.

"Everyone knows she should stay here because if not she wont care and go off by herself." Zezo said.

"Sakura her is Zoey's phone. Look at the message that was sent to her." Sasuke gave sakura the phone and she read the massage.

"Who sent it?" sakura asked.

"It comes up as an unknown sender." Neji said.

"Hey Take me to Namito and Minato's." Zezo demanded.

"Why?" Sasuke asked a bit pissed.

"I can figure out who exactly sent it. I bet if you give it to me I can find out in a day or two. Give it to Kakashi and it may take who knows how long. The police have more then one thing at a time to do but the Twin's don't." Zezo explained.

"I'll take him." Gaara suggested. "I'll take him there and he can stay for the night. I'll also pick up Shimaru so you know he's safe."

"fine. One thing, do not let my father know it was Itachi. I'll let him know later on. I don't want the other cases to be put on hold because of this. I'll call Kakashi." Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked away but Gaara pulled him back for a moment and whispered in his ear. "Who do you think sent it?"

"Itachi. I'm sorry for all this." Sasuke then continued on his way.

* * *

Zezo followed Gaara out to the car. After getting in they buckled up and were on there way to Sasuke's to get Shimaru. It took over a half an hour to get there and along the way Shimaru was filled in. Soon after they were dropped off at Naruto and the twins. Gaara knocked on the door really hard because he knew they had a hard time with twins so they could hardly hear.

"What?" Hinata asked out of breath.

"We need to see Namito. Are you okay?" Zezo asked.

"Oh yes, dealing with twin boys without there father here nor there sister who is the one who scares them is just so much fun." Hinata said with a mean glare at him.

"We need Namito now." Gaara said in an angry tone. Hinata knew about Zoey so she knew they needed something. They went in and saw Minato with a paint ball gun but quickly hid it behind his back. Namito came out of a secret door under the stairs. Shimaru shook his head not believing they could figure it out.

"Namito, you think you can figure out where this number was from? You need to trace it down as fast as possible." Zezo said handing him the phone.

"Hmm okay I'll be in my room." He said about to go upstairs.

"I'll go too."

"Down here Minato." Hinata said. He went back down the few steps he went up and gave the paint ball gun to her. He quickly ran upstairs with Zezo and Shimaru.

"Is Zoey going to be okay?" Hinata asked as they made there way to the couch.

"I hope so." Gaara said as he sat down.

"Who could have done it?" Hinata asked sitting down as well.

"Sasuke knows it was Itachi." he replied.

* * *

"Kakashi, listen do not tell…"

"He has to know, we have been looking for Itachi for a long time."

"If you tell him I will be put in prison for murdering a police officer." Sasuke said, soon getting nothing but silence at the other end of the phone.

"You would do it to." Kakashi had a fearful tone.

"Yes. So don't tell anyone and since you are already on the case you have some info on what you can do to stop him."

"Fine." Kakashi sighed and hung up.

"Doesn't anyone I know say goodbye anymore." Sasuke asked to no one in particular while staring at the phone.

* * *

"What?" Zezo asked leaning over Namito who was type so quickly on the computer it seemed that if if stopped for a second that the words would write to catch up.

"I've almost got it. Ha-ha I hacked the phones messages and calls." Namito said excited.

"Now just find the one with the last text message." Minato said leaning over Namito's other shoulder.

"It was sent from…" Namito started as he was typing. "A Tobi? That's all it says. The other name was hacked and protected. I could figure it out but I'll need more time." Namito said as he quickly did a few things and saved the files. He gave Zezo back the phone.

"So that's it."

Namito smiles and begins talking quickly. "He lives at 5436 Shio street half way cross town, he is a very old person with no relatives and is gay. He killed his brother and Is wanted. There is no other info on this guy what so ever."

"Wow. I can remember that. Thanks." Zezo then left the room and ran downstairs with a piece of paper and pen. He wrote it all down and gave it to Gaara. They said goodbye while Gaara made his way back to the hospital.


	6. ReWrite

Quick update... I am going to rewrite this story an re-post the first chapter and then do the rest in a different direction than how it was going. Do not worry though, i may continue this. The progress will be slow but the writing will be better ^_^


End file.
